Clubs, Dates, Deaths, What more do they need?
by Momo-Chan-1234
Summary: Clubs, Dates, Deaths, What more do they need? Sakura and her friends work and almost live together. They have an AMAZING time during their lives! ONE SHOT Rated T for language


Aki

We were all waiting for Ten Ten to get to the club, because she had our locker keys. And that wasn't good because she was always late on Fridays.

"I told you she'd be late! Didn't I?" said Ino. "I told her to wake up early to get ready sooner. And if she blames it on me-"

"I didn't do it!" I said. "We know already. Give it a rest why don't you?"

"Aki, how long have you known me and Ten Ten now? About what, 10 years now?" Ino was getting to some point we didn't know. "And how many times has Rae blamed me for things?"

"So many times I can't count that high. GOD! Just forget it." I looked to Hinata, just standing there afraid to speak. "Hinata, why don't you go and tell Tsunade we'll be late."

"All right, just don't kill each other!" And with that, Hinata disappeared into the dark club.

I heard the door open and close knowing she was on her way. Too bad she was so obedient, she could have any guy in the club if she wanted. But a certain someone named Ino told her every guy loved her, and not Hinata.

"I see her car now! I'm going to explode on her. Watch!" Ino was looking like she would jump in front of a truck to get her sister to be on time. Not a good thing though. That didn't work out so well.

"I'm so sorry Aki! My boyfriend wouldn't let me leave. He said he wanted to go shopping. I had to fight him to get out."

"Alright, just escape... NOW! Here comes Ino... Not good. I'll calm her down. Don't worry."

Ten Ten went into the club to go find Hinata. I followed quickly, making sure Ino didn't kill anyone. As we entered the club, Hinata brought me my outfit. "Here you go! I already explained to Tsunade why you were late." She handed me the skimpy outfit that was my dancing costume and I went to go get changed.

"Can you please get Ino's too?" I called over my shoulder to her, "Because she won't concentrate on anything."

"Sure, no problem!" Hinata sounded happy, although she looked sad. She turned to her task and went to go find Ino's costume.

Tsunade came up to me and said "I need you on the stage. Our other dancer called in sick. I know you'll do it. Because you got mad that I didn't give it to you. Now go!" She walked off to go do something else.

"Sure, why not?" I said aloud to myself. "I just have to go tell Ino that, or she'll get mad and storm the place." So I went to go find Ino.

Instead, I ran into Hinata and some person and she didn't notice I was there. I giggled and turned away because she deserved privacy. I continued my search for Ino until I found her. And of course, she was already drunk. "Wow, new record, huh?" I said aloud and she tried to snap to attention.

"Ha ha ha... this probably looks bad huh? Well, they bought them for me! I swear. Right guys?" And the guys she was referring to nodded.

"Alright then, I have stage duty tonight, and you aren't leaving without me! Got it?" She nodded soberly. "Good. Now I have to go." I walked off and went to the stage. Surprisingly, stage duty was hard work! You had to stay up there for atleast 4 hours with bright lights on you. Not fun!

"Aki, get over here!" I didn't know who was screaming at me at first. "I know you heard me!" Oh, it's just Temari.

"Coming.. God." I walked through the crowds slowly, dreading what she was going to say to me.

"You have stage duty? Wow. Tsunade must be desperate. She could have asked me, She knew I was okay with it."

I walked away, ignoring the Queen and her ranting. "Naruto? Where is Naruto?" I had to look for him. He had my CDs.

Just then, I saw Naruto walk through the back door. Apparently he was late, again! I decided to be nice and talk to him later. He'd find out about stage duty eventually. Where's Hinata? This can't be good. I haven't seen Ino or Rae either. Oh no! Not another fight.

"OH MY GOD! Just stop it you guys!" That was obviously Naruto. I guess he can talk to them, but not me. He'll pay for that! "Why don't you two just forget it already? I mean, you have to WORK!"

"So? It's her fault! She ran into me!" Oh, not RAE and Ino, Temari and Ino. Way worse. "Make her apologize. Please Naruto?"

"Oh whatever! Sucking up to him? What's that gonna get you? I know, Aki is way mad at you!" Ino was being a snob, like always. And now she's imitating Temari's voice. Crap.

"Right, I know worse things than that. I'm just too nice a person." Temari

walked off angrily. "OOh, and watch what you say to me. I'm gonna get my Father to get you all fired for life! He's the Mayor you know!"

"Yeah, alright. Just got to work before I call Tsunade over here and have you fired from THIS place. Okay? Okay." Ten Ten walked over to us. "Ino and her clumsy self. Never a good thing when Temari is working.

It was finally time to go home. "YEAH! Finally. Today was super long! I wish they would fire Temari. They want too, but they won't." Hinata was happy to be out of that place. "I'm sorry I caused so much trouble with that guy today. I think he somehow brought some liquor of his own and tried blaming it on me."

"THE NERVE OF THAT GUY!" We all said it at once and laughed about it.

"Hey, Aki, wanna sleep over my place? It's movie night at my house." Hinata was so happy. I always go over to her house for movie night. It was also the night her parents came home from work really late.

"Sure, why not? But I have some last minute class work to do. Wanna help?"I looked asking but demanding at the same time.

"Nope! It's your work anyway. And besides, we're not even in the same grade. God. I wish I could." She smiled at that and said, "Wait, will you make the food if I help?"

"Sure!" Ino said for me. "As long as I can come too! And I'll even bring some other things. It'll be a real party."

Me and Hinata looked at each other. Hinata said "Ino, can you go to sleep at 11:00 and wake up at 4:00? Because my parents get home at 4:30."

After a long argument me and Hinata finally got to her house. "Wow, Ino sure can argue! I can't believe she would have watched the loser movies we watch!" Hinata went to her room to go get the movies.

I walked into the kitchen, "I'll start cooking okay? What do you want to eat?" I called through the door to Hinata.

"Anything you can find is good! Although, we probably need to go shopping."

I cooked so many things, I almost made her wait half and hour. Believe it or not, a small apartment can have a HUGE kitchen! So I cooked all our favorite things. She'll have wide eyes when she walks in here. I'm gonna laugh.

"If we get sick," Hinata was warning me, "I blame you for everything!" I nodded and she said "How much is there to eat this time? Because I know you're cooking so that can't be good. I know your appetite is huge."

Blah blah blah, she's just worried about cleaning up. "How about this? I'll clean up if you set up the T.V. room? That works?"

"Sure, no problem then!"

Just then, Ten Ten called me on my ell, " Hey Aki? That you? Well guess what!" She was crying at this point. "Ino's in the Hospital! THE HOSPITAL!"

"OH MY GOD! What happened to her?!" I was screaming into my cell phone.

"What is it Aki?" Hinata was clueless as to why I was yelling.

"Ino is in the Hospital!"

In 3 seconds we were running down the street to the Hospital. I was surprised at how fast I could run and that I knew where the Hospital was. I think Hinata feels the same way. We got to the Hospital as fast as humanly possible.

"OH MY GOD! You guys! I don't know what happened to her!" Ten Ten was hysterical when we got there. "She was just in her room... And I heard her say ow a few times.. but I didn't think she would do THIS!"

"Rae, calm down sweetie, we're here. Can you tell us what happened?" I was starting to shake because Ten Ten has never cried before. At least not in public.

"She... she... she.."

"Aki, don't make her talk. I'll go ask a doctor okay? Just don't leave her alone." Hinata was surprisingly calm. She walked off to the nearest doctor she could find and asked. When she came back she said "Apparently Ino cut herself and bleed to unconsciousness. Rae, was she in the bathroom or her room?"

"Bedroom, why?"

Just then, Ino came out of some doors in a wheelchair. "Hey guys, heh heh funny story..." Ino kinda passed out. She can't even talk? Not a good sign. Oh great, get ready to have Ten Ten faint too. I so called it. Because right after I got her on the couch, she fainted.

"Um, Aki, you do realize we're in our pajamas... right?"

I looked down. She was right. Crap.

It was a few hours before we headed back to Hinata's house. "Oh great Hinata, guess what. It's dark outside. Remember last time we walked this late?"

"Yea, you're right. We should hurry up." So we both started to run home, in our pajamas none the less. When we got home, we watched half a movie before we passed out tired. It was only 9 o'clock when we passed out. Luckily for us, Hinata's parents love me. Because we woke up late and they were there watching T.V.

"Oops, sorry about this mess. I'll clean it up," I had just woke up and tried to wake Hinata. "Ugh, wake up already! It's like what? 9 o'clock!"

"WHAT?! I know you're kidding right?!" She looked at the clock on the wall and it really was past 9:50.

"Yea, now help me clean up, okay? I have something important that I need done."

"Fine, what is it? Re-painting you house again? I still can't believe that you live in that huge house all by yourself."

I looked away and started cleaning up. I don't like to talk about that. And she knows that. I would never snap on her though. Unlike Ino. She knows I hate that subject. We finally finished cleaning up and it was 10:30.

"Wow, that took a long time! I have to go home now. Sorry for making the huge mess again."

As I started to leave, Hinata grabbed my wrist. "Aki, can I come with you? Please? I want to know what you're doing and if you need help." The truth was, I was going to the graveyard.

"No, I want to go alone. Not even Ino can come with me. I'm super sorry. Maybe next year. Okay?"

"But it's your birthday! We never get to hang out on your birthday." Hinata knew I couldn't stand it when she begged and pleaded. But that didn't stop her. She gave me puppy-dog eyes.

"No... Hinata I can't tell you yes and I can't tell you why. You just have to leave it at that. And besides, you wouldn't understand. I know that for a fact!"

Hinata looked really hurt. "Sorry Aki. I'll just leave you alone then," a silent tear slipped out as she said that. Crocodile tears. I knew her every trick.

"Listen okay. I'm going..." I looked around the room to see if anyone was in the room. "Follow me to your room. I'll tell you there. Okay?"

We walked to her room fast and locked the door behind us. "So where are you going?"

"The graveyard. I'm visiting graves. Okay? I miss my parents. And I want to see their graves. I want to go alone. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay" Hinata was about to cry. I knew that because I know all her expressions. "I hope you have a good time then," Just then, she really did start to bawl.

"Hinata, don't worry. I'm okay. I haven't met them before. You know my parents? Well they're my foster parents. I've known forever that my parents died. Okay? Please don't cry." I was on the verge of crying with her. Oh god no. I wanted to be strong for her, not weak.

I had to leave fast to get home. I didn't want to go there in colorful clothes. I wanted to put on my best black dress. Or atleast something dark. Goth colors really. When I was in black and red, I walked out of my home. "It really is big, wow I never noticed that before." I said aloud as I really looked at my house for the first time.

When I got to the graveyard, Hinata was there and so weren't Ino and Ten Ten. They had a cake. "What is this? How did you guys know I'd be here?"

They all looked towards Hinata and she shrunk a little bit. "Sorry Aki, but I had to. We all wanted to surprise you on your birthday." They all nodded in agreement.

"It's okay. I'm not mad. Although, I thought I asked Hinata to keep it a secret." I looked at her and she shrunk even more. "No worries. But, if I start crying, don't do anything. Just watch. It's really sad here for me."

"Okay," Ino was surprisingly quiet for once. "We'll let you do your own thing. Me and Rae can go visit relatives graves."

"I'll stay with Aki. She shouldn't be alone." Hinata was still really nice.

"It's okay. I normally come here alone anyways. And you always see me the next day." I was trying not to cry in front of Hinata of all people.

"Alright, I'll go find the others. " She left looking really sad that I had sent her away. I just couldn't be seen crying. It's not something I like.

After a few minutes of crying, I got up and put the flowers on the grave. I prayed long and hard. I think I spent half an hour praying. Maybe more. The others came back when I was finally done.

"You okay? I could hear you crying from half a mile away. That's never happened before. You even scared Ten Ten here." Ino was talking low so that no one but me could hear. "You want to stay at my place tonight? It'll be okay with my parents because I'll explain you couldn't go home tonight. They'll believe me."

"Or me. You could stay at my apartment tonight, and Ino and Hinata can come too." Ten Ten was trying her hardest to be like me.

"No, I wanna go home. You all know you've never seen me on this day for as long as I've known any of you. Not even during school."

"You're right. I think we should leave her alone tonight." Hinata was trying to be strong. "Don't you think you'd want to be alone if today was the anniversary of your parents death?"

"True." Ino and Ten Ten said at the same time. Wow, the first time the agreed on something. "How about we go hang out tomorrow? We'll pay. Aki, you just come and try to have a good time. Alright?" Ino was being bossy again. Oh well. I'll let it slide.

I went home and just cried forever. It was a first. My foster mom had to check on me to make sure I wasn't doing anything I'd regret. Like I'd ever be THAT stupid! When I fell asleep I think it was 1 o'clock in the morning. I slept for the next 5 days without waking up. Everyone thought I was in a coma or I died.

"Oh my word! She's not waking up! Someone help!" my foster mother was screaming and she woke me up.

"Mom, calm down, no one could sleep through that! I'm okay. Really." I had a huge headache thanks to her screaming. "Please, just never scream like that again unless someone dies. Alright?" I knew I had an attitude, but I was tired!

"You know what? You scared the living daylights out of me! Please don't ever do that to us again." My foster mother had a worried look on her face. So didn't the rest of the family.

"I'm sorry. How long was I out?" I looked at the calendar and it was 5 days from when I last looked at it. "OH MY GOD! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!" I jumped out of bed as fast as my body let me.

"We tried. But you just slept like the dead." After that, they all left my room to not hear me yelling to myself.

"Aki? You okay? Can we come in?" I think it was Hinata speaking. I wasn't so sure. So I opened the door and it was Hinata.

"Hinata!" I collapsed into her arms as soon as she closed my door. "I don't know what to do!" I was crying. And in front of Hinata. Crap. But I can't stop now. I heard Hinata crying with me.

"Aki, are, are you okay?" Hinata was sobbing more than me.

"Um, can we come in? Your mom said we could," someone was knocking at my door. Because it was so thick, I couldn't hear exactly who it was.

"Come in," I wiped my eyes and Hinata's at the same time before my door opened. "Hey, are you alright? I know your nerves make you do that. So I wasn't as scared as your mom. You never told anyone else huh?" Ino was accusing me of fainting with no reason.

I nodded sweetly and Ino just looked at me. She gave me a look that meant 'yeah right'. "I'm sorry. I didn't think it'd happen this time. My mom doesn't need to know that. Besides, I'm moving out soon anyway." I was sounding kind of sad. "But I don't know where to go. Any ideas?"

"Um, you could get an apartment near here and have Hinata live with you. Because you know she hates her house. Sorry Hinata. I brought you into this."

Hinata walked out the door and called someone. I knew that because I heard her cell phone and her talking to someone. She seemed so sure of herself and her mission. That was a first. When she came back in, she was smiling. "Aki, you are moving out of here today. You are going to come with me when I get back here. Alright?"

"Uh, sure.. Wait, what?! What do you mean?"

Hinata just walked out the door and said, "Have Ino and Ten Ten help you. Okay? I have something I need to get done really fast. I'll be back in a few hours." And with that, Hinata was gone.

"Wonder what she meant by that. But we should start packing anyway. Because she said you were moving out soon." Rae took charge of packing my enormous room. "Let's get it over with and then we can go out and get some food before she comes back."

We all started packing. Although we can never stay focused for long, we got it done in 2 hours. Between that time, Hinata called and said she'd be here at 5 o'clock. It was only 3 o'clock.

"Wow, we have a lot of time left. Let's go shopping or something!" I looked down at myself. "Actually, let me take a shower first and get ready." I went and hurried to get ready because I've been in my room for a long time.

When we got into town, everything looked different for some reason. I don't know what it was. Everything seemed smaller and it just bugged me. "You okay? You've had the same look on your face. You disgusted at something or what?" Ino was trying to get me to focus. Not working so well though. "I mean really. We went everywhere you love and you looked disgusted or something. I don't know how to describe it."

"Sorry. I'm just thinking about things. Doesn't everything look different to you know? It looks like there's not as much. I don't know why that is though." I think it's the nerves again. "I think we should go wait for Hinata know. She might be there now." So thanks to my suggestion, we went home and waited for 10 minutes before she showed up.

"Sorry, I know I'm early. But it's all ready. Come on. Get your stuff and put it in the cab. We can get going now," She looked so happy. We didn't want to spoil her mood. So we all followed her. She blind-folded me so I couldn't see where we were going. Although I could hear Ino and Ten Ten excited about what I couldn't see.

"Come on. Can't I take it off now? I want to see too!" I was really aggravated now. "Hinata. I am going to take it off if you don't take it off for me." I knew I was sounding very mean, but I was serious.

"No! You have to wait a few more minutes." Hinata was mean. I cringed when she yelled. SHe also didn't have slap me. But she did anyway.

"Hinata, don't yell at me! I'm so bored and I don't even know where I am. Please? Atleast for a second?" I was starting to take it off when she slapped me. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Sorry, but we're here. Just a few more seconds until you can take it off. Don't worry. You won't get shot." At that I jumped. I don't know if I like this. I'm so scared. If she kills me- "Taking it off now. Close your eyes, it's kinda bright in here."

As she took it off, I shut my eyes tight. "Can I open them?" Ino said yes and I opened them. It wasn't dark at all. The room was black. or atleast a dark shade of a color close to black. "What? you lied! You said it was bright in here! The room is almost pitch black!" I was still ranting when Hinata slapped me. "Ow! What'd you do that for?"

"So you would calm down. This isn't all our house is. Just walk with me." She started to walk and I looked back at Ino and Ten Ten. I had a questioning look on my face and they just smiled a huge smile. Creepy, I thought. "Come on. They can't stay here all night. And we have to unpack. God." Hinata sure can be bossy. I'm scared.

"We're coming. Don't worry," Ino said. And with that, Ino and Ten Ten carried me to where Hinata was.

"God you guys! Just let me walk! I can still walk you know." I was so mad right now. Being dragged around all day. "Please? I'll stop being grouchy if I know exactly where I am."

"Oh, is that all?" Hinata was acting all innocent. "You're about 2 or 3 miles north of where you're old house is."

"WHAT?! You mean we're in the rich neighborhood?! OH MY GOD!" I was spazzing out because I didn't believe them. So I ran outside as fast as I could. And sure enough, I was in the rich neighborhood. "Oh my! I don't believe this! How did you afford this Hinata?!"

"My parents were saving it and they were ready to kick me out of the house soon anyway. As long as I had a roommate. That's you!" Hinata seemed pleased with herself. "Aki, don't worry, everything here is legal. I know how you obsess about following the rules." She was right. I do obsess. but she didn't have to say it so bluntly.

"That's just mean! I know it's true, but don't make her sound crazy." Ino was thankfully sticking up for me.

Just then, someone started knocking on the front door. "Huh? Who knows we live here?" I know I sounded dumb, but Hinata just smiled. I took it she knew who it was. "Anyone gonna answer me? Or the door for the matter?" Since no one was going to get it, I went to stop the annoying knocking. "Hello?" I think I lost my breath because guess who was standing right there. Sky!

"Um, Hinata? Is she okay? I'm not so sure she should have done that." Sky was worried about me. ME! I was so happy. "Um, really Aki, you okay? You kind of passed out." I think I blushed because he smiled. I do know for a fact that I melted right then and there.

"Oh, ignore her. She'll be okay." Ten Ten was trying to get me up when she said that. "She'll come around and say hello eventually. But I don't think that'll be for a few more minutes."

I'm pretty sure I was dropped. Because I snapped awake. "Oh god. I just had the weirdest feeling. I thought I saw Sky here. Ha ha how funny?" The others pointed behind me. "Huh? What's behind me?" Then it hit me. I wasn't just imagining things. "He's right behind me, isn't he?"

"You okay?" That was clearly Sky's voice. "You really hit your head on the floor. I think you might have a bump on your head." He then did the weirdest thing. I mean, I knew he was really nice. That was part of why I liked him. But he reached over the back of my head and rubbed my head.

"Ow." I mumbled it because I liked that he was touching me. "I guess I do have a bump. Ha ha.."

I saw out of the corner of my eye Ino and Ten Ten leave. I guess it was later then I thought. And me being the loser that I am, started to laugh. "Uh, Aki? you okay in the head?" Wow. Now he thought I was stupid or crazy or both. I started to back away when he said the strangest thing. "Where are you going? I thought you'd want to go to the club with me."

I know how idiotic I could be. So what I did didn't surprise me so much. I started to twitch. "Um.. Uh, sure!" I think my nerves were working up again. Oh no! "Why not? I just have to go tell Hinata first. I'll be right back." I got up as fast as possible and ran to find Hinata. "Stupid house! I don't know where anything is! Hinata!!" I finally found her. She is a total loser. She was in the kitchen. "Hinata! I was just asked to go to the club with Sky! Help me! I don't know what to do!"

All Hinata did was laugh in my face. "Oh, poor Aki. You don't know what to do? Are you kidding me? Go with him! Duh. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out!" She had a point. Crap! "Go get changed. I know where he's taking you. Go get some goth clothes on. Alright? You know what I mean when I say goth right? Black and red."

"I know, I know... I'll go get changed. Can you tell him I'll go. Please? I'm so nervous." I went upstairs to change. I swear he's stalking me or something. Because he was in front of my bedroom door. Or atleast where Hinata told me it was.

"Hey, so will you go with me or what?" Wow, he sure can be persistent. This can't be good. "Hurry up and change so we can go. Hinata said she had to go somewhere. So she left." She left us alone?! What is wrong with her? I mean, doesn't she know him by now? I know Ino sure does.

"Um, okay. Just go wait downstairs. I'll be there in a second. I won't take long." What? why isn't he leaving? HE wouldn't budge. "Um, you okay? Did you hear me?" I asked that because all he did was stare at me. Kinda creepy if you ask me.

"Oh, yea." I guess he was just thinking. "Could I come in with you while you change?" WHAT WAS HE ASKING?! "Can I?"

"Uh, no! I don't really want you to. I'm sorry." I walked into my room and locked the door. Or atleast tried. He stopped me from closing my door. "I said no." I tried to slam my door on his face, but he got into my room first.

"I know you said no. But I'm coming in anyway. Don't argue." Ah! He looked so serious! It really scared me. "No matter what you tell me, I'm not leaving. You want to know why?" I nodded dreading what he going to say. "Because Hinata told me to watch you. That you might faint on me. So I don't want that to happen to you." Oh, thank god! "I'll sit on your bed looking the other way. Don't worry, I won't look."

"Okay, I'll hurry up." I ran into my full closet. How did that happen? I'll ask Hinata later... I need to get dressed. I got dressed as fast as I possibly could. "I'm done. You can turn around now." He turned around and I swear he blushed for a second! "Let's go." I didn't want to stay alone for too long.

"Yea, let's go." He got up and walked out of my room. I'm sure he was blushing. Or else he'd walk next to me, not in front of me. It's cute. "Uh, you okay?" He looked bak at me slightly. "I'm sorry that I'm walking so fast." He stopped and waited for me to catch up to him.

"It's okay. I was trailing behind. So it's not your fault." I tried to get him to hold my hand, but he wouldn't. Hmm, this can't be good. Normally he would hold my hand. "You okay? You seem nervous..." I was really worried about him. He said he was fine but I so didn't believe him. "Are you sure... You know I'll keep bugging you 'till you tell me the truth. So please don't lie to me."

He sighed really loudly. "Okay, I'll tell you. But you can't tell anyone. Not even your friends." I nodded and he continued. "Okay, the thing is, I really like you. I was just nervous because you've been avoiding me so much. I thought you hated me or something."

"Are you joking? Why on Earth would I hate you?" I was actually very serious. Either he's gone crazy, or I've turned cold.

He just shrugged. "I don't know. You've been avoiding me. It kinda hurt. So I thought you'd hated me."

"Ha ha.. Are you dead serious? I thought you didn't even notice me. So I was surprised when you showed up. That would explain my passing out. I'm still sorry about that." It's never good when you pass out and you're in a mini-skirt.

We got to the club when we were actually finished talking. We walked slow because we didn't want to rush getting there. When we got there, Hinata, Ino, and Ten Ten were there. They said they didn't know we were coming here. Me and Sky both eyed them and walked off. We wanted to be alone. Luckily this club had separated booths.

We spent all night there. Dancing, singing and I think I went up on stage and fell off... I should check to see if I had something I shouldn't have had that night. But that was probably the best day of my life. No question about it!

And I think the best thing about that night was I quit my old job. Because now I know I have a rich roommate. Life is going to be SO nice from now on. But I also feel bad for my other two friends. Oh well, I'm going to live life to the fullest! Watch out world! Here I come!


End file.
